Brown Wizard, Silver Fox
by NemoAves
Summary: Quick little ditty about a date between kindergarten teacher Radagast Brown and the cousin of his friend/boss Galadriel Lorien. He has no idea how it's going to go, but good thing for him Haldir is just as nervous, and excited. For my continuing AU for the adults of andquitefrankly's Color Me Mine universe! Part 3 of my Comp. Colors Series. Enjoy!


_OMG here we go! I couldn't resist adding this to the little universe. AND I THINK I MADE A NEW SHIP!? Tell me if I'm wrong! Ack!_

_Disclaimer I own nothing! Please enjoy the geriatric crack!_

Haldir Silvan Lorien shifted a bit as he kissed his lovely date, Radagast Aiwendil Brown, soundly on the mouth. They were currently in his car and he was going to be dropping Radagast off at his residence in just a little while. Haldir could feel his heart fluttering about his chest like some joyous butterfly, he felt he would never be able to repay his cousin Galadriel Lorien for her help in bringing the two of them together.

Haldir made a living documenting wildlife, he and his crew had made a long, prosperous career of braving practically everything from lands drenched in humidity and swarming with insects to frostbitten tundra and back again so to bring knowledge of the world and all her inhabitants to the common man. He was also a big supporter of –and had been an active part in his younger years of -activist groups that supported the care of the environment and animals for the sake of the greater good.

Throughout his life one name had continued to reappear- Radagast Brown- or as some called him: The Brown Wizard or The Kind Hermit. This man had apparently been a central part of many- if not all-progressive movements in environmental awareness and preservation in recent years. Especially in the interests of animals, from endangered to flourishing. But his face was one barely known, usually only appearing in crowd photos and the like, he apparently worked from behind the scenes and when the biggest "battles" were won he would leave to no-one-willing-to say-knew-where. Only to reappear with another group in another county/area or to meet up with an old one some time later.

Those who had known him described him as an older man usually wearing or carrying a brown jacket from Valinor University and one of those knit winter caps with the flaps and a bird design upon it; he was said to have a kind face and an inspired drive. With intelligence and knowledge-and no small amount of bravery-operations that would have been much less successful or even failed flourished with his help.

An almost mythological figure in the so called "Green" Subculture. Haldir knew people who openly believed the man never truly existed-or that his feats were greatly exaggerated. There were many other theories surrounding the man, some of them down-right bizarre. It didn't help matters when "official sightings" of the "Brown Wizard" stopped a number of years back, with only tales starting with "a friend of a friend said" appearing afterward.

And as it turned out, all this time, the famous _Radagast_ was not only the cute, quiet man Haldir had spied at several charity/awareness events over the years-and introduced himself as Aiwendil the one time they talked- but a friend and a teacher at the primary school his cousin oversaw.

Though he was not entirely surprised, cousin Galadriel had a habit of being in the middle of everything…Not that he was complaining.

Anyway,

He finally allowed her to set him up with someone after spending another valentine's alone and he sincerely wished he had done it sooner. With her trademark smile and a laugh she directed him to sit in her office-at the time he had visited her at work during lunch as per her request-and left. Returning five minutes later with _Aiwendil_ of all people who looked absolutely scrumptious in his-now he knew _infamous_-brown jacket, jeans, a graphic t, and a smile on his face.

As soon as his eyes had met with Haldir's he had cut off mid-sentence and his cheeks just immediately reddened.

Haldir just wanted to hold him and never let go.

His cousin then made a smirking and light-heated retreat and closed the door behind her. Haldir then stood up and greeted the sweet man before him and asked him to sit on the plush chair opposite him. At first Radagast just stared at Haldir, but fortunately after a few moments he managed to take a seat and stammered a greeting.

They had simply stared at one another after that, awkward and nervous. But eventually "the ball started to roll" as it were, and soon they were talking and becoming comfortable. Soon enough Haldir managed to gather the bravery to ask the man out on a date and to his immense pleasure he got a slightly stuttered yes.

It was decided it would be a casual lunch date followed by Haldir taking his date to a place he had been meaning to go for a while-a new, local butterfly zoo.

On the day of his date Haldir was up earlier than usual and was just full of excited, nervous energy. Finally, finally, he had found someone who just…

He didn't want to fuck this up.

After three wardrobe changes of "nice, but casual" and a tenth check to be sure his long greying, blonde hair looked good, he went out the door to pick up his date-who had weakly tried to protest this but Haldir was determined-and drove out.

All in all, the day was a fabulous success. Lunch was delicious and after a slow start the two of them just couldn't stop talking and enjoying themselves. Happy as can be. It was here that Haldir learned of his date's trips and escapades during his "activist days"- as he called them- and he connected the dots.

Apparently Radagast was just as surprised as he to learn he was a legend, he had no idea. "The Brown Wizard" and "The Kind Hermit" were just nicknames his closer friends had started to call him, in jest. He had no idea they had become unofficial titles. Or that people didn't actually think he existed.

But that did explain why people seemed to respect him more or were seemingly scared of him during his last few trips. Or why on his very last trip this one young man didn't believe he was Radagast and was just plain rude to him until the very end. The older man had never understood why the boy didn't think he was himself, now he knew. It was the reason he started introducing himself with his middle name, no one ever reacted when he called himself that.

Both couldn't help but share a laugh over it.

Haldir was also surprised to learn that Radagast was a fan of his group's work, cutely admitting

"I've always liked the husky, warm way your voice sounded while narrating."

Before blushing and realizing how it sounded. Pleased, Haldir had smiled and taken the compliment. Which just made Radagast stutter and blush harder.

All the time Haldir was doing a victory dance in his head, which he then did in privacy while using the toilet later.

Their time at the butterfly zoo was just lovely as well. During the guided tour some butterflies stuck around the group and it was just so cute to Haldir to see Radagast covered in a couple butterflies and talking all about the different types there were and just plain ignoring he had taken the guide's spotlight.

The woman had looked a mix of angry and surprised but allowed him to finish before continuing on with her spiel. Haldir made sure to reassure his date that it was fine, he at least enjoyed hearing about it since he himself liked butterflies; several of his documentaries had been about different butterfly species and their impact.

When it was time to leave two butterflies had remained with the group and had to be coaxed away by the guide, one butterfly on Radagast's head and one on Haldir's shoulder. When they left they flew up and around each other as they returned to the depths of their habitat.

It brought the tale of "The Butterfly Lovers" to Haldir's mind, when he brought it up with his date as they returned to the car Radagast admitted he had thought of it too. They stared at one another then, Haldir in the driver seat and Radagast in his passenger, neither with their seatbelt on. Before either knew it they were leaning forward, hands meeting on the console between the seats as they moved.

Radagast couldn't believe how sweet and wonderful their spontaneous kiss was, Haldir's lips were soft and perfect. His hands, one holding his and the other cupping his cheek, were warm and firm and slightly calloused. He had never in his life been so forward with anyone- well except Gandalf the one time the two gave a shot at being more than friends, long story short they didn't get past the first chaste kiss without gagging, but Gandalf was his long-time friend. Safe. And…._Gandalf_.

Now here he was on this marvelous blind date and _kissing_ this silver fox of a man he'd only known a little while in a parked car where anyone could see them, and loving every minute of it. He really liked Halir, the taller man made him feel …well at home. His more than usual cloudiness of mind seemed to dissipate even more than when he was with Gandalf. He didn't know if this was it…especially with someone as handsome and out of his league, in his opinion.

But he was more than willing to take a chance and look into this surprise of a man.

With barely any thought to it he brought out his tongue and made a swipe at Haldir's lower lip, asking entrance. Immediately the other's mouth opened and soon the two were exploring each other's mouths, tongues wrestling and the whole world just falling away.

Neither noticing the young woman who walked past them on the way to her own car which was a little closer to the back of the lot than they were. The sight of two older yet attractive gay men kissing passionately in their car would forever be the most arousing yet disturbing scene she would witness and be an infamous tale among herself and her friends for years to come.

Finally the need for air became too important to ignore and Haldir and Radagast separated. With heavy breaths they looked at one another, their hands clasping tightly.

"When can our next date be?" Asked Haldir breathlessly.

"Dinner, tonight?"

"Not soon enough." Answered Haldir, it had been only 3 o'clock when he checked his watch on the way to the car.

"How about a walk through this park I like, then. Across the street is this nice little place we can eat at afterward."

"Done."

The two then shared a second, but more subdued, kiss before buckling up and driving off. Excitement and contentment filling their very cores.

Later on that day when Gandalf gave a call to Galadriel about Radagast not having returned home yet she smiled, laughed and reassured him that their friend was in good hands. And then made the suggestion that he should go and see Saruman instead of being a mother hen.

Gandalf's only response was to sputter and then agree to her advice.

_The tale "The butterfly lovers" is like the Chinese version of Romeo and Juliet, minus the feuding families and plus some cross dressing. In the end the two would be lovers die young and become butterflies, to float and fly together forever. Very nice thought, though sad. IDK why I added it, but it happened. _

_Hope you liked it!_


End file.
